Figure Me Out
by Samhain Eve
Summary: Kakashi helps Shikamaru take down Hidan and realizes his feelings for Shikamaru along the way. Request fic for Silver Moonlit Forest. WARNING: YAOI! COMPLETE.


**Author's Note: This here is a fanfic for Silver Moonlit Forest. I hope that this is a good one. I can guarantee you that it won't equal your works, but I hope that you like it nonetheless. I know that it is a bit late, but I have been a bit distracted as of late. The pairing is Kakashi and Shikamaru. Just so you know, Kakashi is going to be completely OOC and Shikamaru is going to be a little OOC.**

**I am currently looking for a beta. If you are interested, send me a message and I will send you a DocX connection link.**

* * *

><p><strong>Figure Me Out<strong>

* * *

><p>That kid was a helluva lot smarter than I gave him credit for. I had thought that I had kept my emotions about him pretty well hidden, but he was a very observant person.<p>

I started to notice my attraction for the brunette was when I helped him avenge the death of one of his closest friends. I knew from studying him that he was a very lazy person, but that his I.Q. was almost off the charts. I saw a completely different side of him when he was so determined to get vengeance that I realized I missed the Shikamaru Nara that I knew.

"Shikamaru, are you sure that you want to do this? There are so many things that could go wrong. This is your last chance to back out." I said. I knew that if he killed Hidan, then he would probably go to jail. I didn't want to lose him, but I kept it all hidden behind my mask. Or so I thought.

We were waiting in a motel until dark. Once it was dark, we would sneak in the compound that Hidan was staying at when the guard shift changed. That would be the time when it would be the easiest to get in.

"Kakashi, relax. I'm not going to go to jail for this. I have been given permission by the police to take him out. Apparently, he is a wanted man and is considered extremely dangerous. They have commissioned countless mercenaries and such to take this guy in alive, and they have realized that it is quite impossible. They have given me full immunity." He said. I heard the smirk in his voice and I didn't like it. The Shikamaru that I knew would not be happy to kill someone, no matter the circumstances. Shikamaru must have known my line of thought because he turned to stare me directly in the eye.

"You don't have to be here for this. I don't want you to see me like this. I just can't let him go free and I can't think of a single way to trap him and take him in. I don't want to kill him, but I don't have a choice. I'm sorry." He said. He sounded so pained about the fact that he had to kill another human life that it warmed my heart a bit.

"I know that you don't. Tell me, you seem a bit odd lately. Why do you care what I think?" I asked. I was a bit hesitant to hear the answer to that question, but I knew that I had to get it done.

"I don't want you to think badly of me. That's all. Why do you care so much whether or not I go to jail?" Shikamaru asked. I knew that he was lying, or at least he wasn't telling the entire truth.

"You are a good kid. You don't deserve to go to jail. That would be such a shame." I said. I didn't even bother to hide the false note in my voice. After all, Shikamaru made no move to hide his.

"Hn. We both know that we both lied, at least in part. How about this: if we survive this, then I will tell you the truth." Shikamaru proposed. I smiled slightly, though it was a bit hard to see due to the mask.

"All right. That sounds like a deal. I will do the same for you. **When **we get out of this alive." I said, adding an extra emphasis on the when. I saw Shikamaru smile and it made me feel strange.

_'I want to see him do that more often.' _I thought. It confused me because I had never thought that with anyone else. Ever. Not even with Iruka, and he was pretty sexy. (Yeah, I'm gay, so what. You don't like it, then we have nothing to talk about to each other.)

It took another three hours until we felt it was time to get ready. We changed into dark clothes. Once that was accomplished, Shikamaru took out his weapon that he had bought, an old fashioned magnum, and packed it in the bag, making sure he could reach it at a moments notice. I packed in my specialty weapon: throwing knives. I was a natural at throwing them and it could be used very effectively to kill someone.

When we got to the compound, we stayed out of the beam of light. I noticed how calm Shikamaru was and wished I could be that calm. I had done a few contracts to get some money when I needed it, and I was always nervous when it came to doing the act.

"All right. The guards are going. It's time." Shikamaru said. I nodded and we started to move.

We managed to get inside without alerting anyone, and that was one helluva feat. We had to dodge the lights, the guards that were coming and going, and be as silent as possible. It was rather difficult, but I knew that it would only get worse.

We were going great until we saw a shadow flit across the space in front of us. I used all of my stealth and agility to close the gap between me and the guard around the corner. He stiffened in shock when he saw me and opened his mouth to shout. However, the only thing that came out was a strangled gurgling sound as I plunged a dagger in his neck. I slowly lowered him to the ground and shut his eyes. I hated to take another life, but I knew, even then, that I would do anything for Shikamaru.

"We need to get going." I said, my voice a strained whisper. Shikamaru looked at me and nodded.

After that one encounter, we managed to make it all of the way to Hidan's bed chamber. I put my ear up to the door and, when I heard obscene moaning sounds coming from within, I knew that he was in there. I looked at Shikamaru and he nodded. We both broke down the door and Shikamaru aimed his pistol at the silver haired man on the bed. He was still inside of the woman that he was fucking, but I saw the look of hatred in his face.

"Hidan! I finally found you! Now you are going to pay for killing Asuma." Shikamaru said. I hated to hear him like that, but I knew that I would be doing the exact same thing.

In response, Hidan hugged the woman's body closer to him and used her as a shield. I knew that Shikamaru wouldn't have it in him to kill her, so I quietly crept around Hidan. Shikamaru saw what I was doing and started to talk to keep Hidan's attention on him.

"Why did you do it? What did Asuma do to you? Why did he have to die?" Shikamaru asked. I heard Hidan's snort of laughter before I heard his oily voice answer Shikamaru's question.

"Why? I did it because I felt like it. I love to see the life drain out of someone's eyes and your friend just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was quite entertaining. He put up a fight the entire time." Hidan said. By the time he was done, I was completely behind him. I saw the woman that he was holding onto and, for a moment, she didn't even see me. When she did, her eyes widened and I realized what she was about to do, but I was too late to stop her.

"Behind you!" She screamed. Hidan, completely forgetting that Shikamaru was in front of him, whirled around and faced me. I saw his eyes widen a bit and then I heard a huge bang. Hidan's eyes bulged out of their sockets and he slumped forward. I caught the woman before she was crushed beneath him. She looked wildly at me and started to claw and scratch me. I quickly put an end to that by knocking her out. I knew that it was a bit of a heartless move, but I didn't have any time to do anything drastic. I had to improvise.

"We need to make sure that he is dead. We don't need him coming after us." Shikamaru said. I nodded my head and went over to Hidan's body. I felt along his neck for a pulse, but found none. I looked at Shikamaru and he nodded.

"Good. Let's get out of here. His men will come running now that they have heard the gunshot. They will see the dead guard and they will know that they have been infiltrated. We have to get out of here before they find us." Shikamaru said. As if on cue, we heard running feet coming from the hallway we had just come from.

I wildly looked around, searching for a way out. There was a part of discolored wall just behind me and I thought that it looked a bit strange. I pushed on the wall and it swung open silently on oiled hinges. I felt some of my tension drain out. This had to be another way out!

"This way!" I hissed. Shikamaru quickly got in front of me and I followed behind him.

In no time flat, we made our way out of the compound. I got an uneasy feeling that this was a bit too easy, but then I realized something. This must have been Hidan's escape route for when things got really bad. It immediately made more sense and I knew then why there were no guards there. He thought that there was no need for them that far in the compound.

When we emerged from the compound completely, I knew why no one had ever found the secret entrance. It was in a cave just behind a raging waterfall. I inched my way towards the edge of the waterfall and looked down. Thankfully, it was a short drop to the body of water below us. I grabbed Shikamaru, completely ignoring the way my heart started to pound, and jumped.

We swam to the edge of the lake and started running. It didn't take us very long to get back to Konoha.

* * *

><p>Ever since that day, I had been avoiding Shikamaru, and I knew that he knew I was doing it. He would try to approach me and I just turned tail and ran. I just didn't want to face him because I knew that if I did, I would be forced to come to the realization that I was falling for him. I wanted him to be free of me and not have to feel obligated to be with me, so I just avoided him altogether.<p>

However, he was so much smarter than I ever gave him credit for, and that is saying something. I already knew that he was smarter than most people I knew, but he proved to me that he had no equal.

He ambushed me when I was walking home. He had hidden himself so efficiently that I had no idea he was even there until he grabbed my arm and dragged me away with him. At first, I was confused, but then I realized who it was that was dragging me. I started to struggle, but Shikamaru only tightened his grip and I found that I couldn't get away. It didn't escape my notice that my heart started to beat a mile a minute.

When we came to a clearing in the woods near Konoha, he stopped and whirled around to glare at me. I flinched slightly. I didn't like it when he was mad, and I was causing him to be angry.

"Why the hell have you been avoiding me Kakashi?" He asked. Before I could answer, I saw the fire in his eyes die out and it was replaced with a blank, dull stare. "Did the thing with Hidan make you hate me?" He asked. He sounded so hurt that it took all I had not to hug him and tell him everything would be all right.

"Of course not! I could never hate you." I said. His eyes flashed with anger again.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" He asked. I couldn't look in his eyes, but I knew that he would figure it out.

"You know the reason why." I said.

"I think I might, but I want to know for sure. Kakashi, what are your feelings for me?" He asked.

"I... I don't know. You bring out a side of me that no one has ever brought out before. I... I want you to be mine." I said. I tried to turn so that I could go before he said something that would really hurt, but he gripped my wrist.

"Stop acting like a little school girl. It doesn't suit you. You are trying to run away without even hearing what I have to say." He said. I could hear the amusement in his voice, but it did little to calm my nerves. When I didn't say anything, he continued.

"I had a feeling that you saw me as more than a friend, but I wasn't sure. You hide it really well. You should know that I feel the same way about you. I know that seems blunt, but I am tired of hiding it from you. It's so troublesome." He said. I smiled as the old Shikamaru surfaced. Then his words sank in. I smiled bigger and turned around. He looked into my eyes carefully before smiling as well.

"Thank you Shikamaru." I said.

"What are you thanking me for?" He asked.

"For being you." I said, which was the truth. It just sounded weirder when I said it out loud than when it did when I said it in my head.

"Hey, you wanna go do something with me?" He asked. I was a bit curious so I nodded my head. He took my hand and started to run deeper into the forest.

We entered another clearing in the forest, but this one was bigger and it had a clear view of the sky. It was a beautiful place. Shikamaru walked to the center and laid down on his back. I followed suit and we both stared at the sky. I knew what he was doing. I mean, he was the infamous cloud gazer after all.

"Do you know why I looked at clouds?" Shikamaru asked after some time. I looked at him and saw him look at me. I shook my head and he sighed.

"I watched the clouds because I wanted to be like them. I wanted to be free and travel and not have to worry about anyone or anything. Then you came along. You knew what I was going to do even before I did, and you didn't really even try to stop me. You just told me that you were going to go along." He said.

It was true. I knew that he would want revenge for Asuma's death, and I knew that there was nothing I would be able to do to dissuade him, so I just told him that I was going with him. I didn't ask him if he wanted my help, I just told him that I was going.

"I remember. You didn't even try to fight me. It was almost like you wanted me to come along." I said. I saw his gaze shift back to the clouds, but I couldn't tear my gaze away from him.

"You're right. I did want you to come along with me. I didn't know if I would be able to kill Hidan without you. I still wasn't sure when we got there and saw him. What decided it was when he turned to face you. I saw that he had a gun and I knew without a doubt that he would have used it on you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you, so I didn't have much of a choice." He said. I heard the sorrow in his voice, and I knew that he must feel bad for ending someone's life, no matter how much the deserved it.

"I don't blame you for what you did. I would have done the exact some thing. You don't need to beat yourself up over it." I said. Shikamaru looked back at me and I realized that he was crying.

"I can still see his face. I still hate him with all of my being. I thought that, by killing him, I would start to feel better, but it is like he is haunting me." Shikamaru said in a choked whisper. I couldn't help it that time. I got close to him and hugged him. He started to sob a bit and hugged me back.

"Thank you for being there for me Kakashi. I can't thank you enough." He said after he had calmed down a bit. I smiled again and kissed his forehead through my mask. He shivered a bit at the brush of my masked lips on his skin, but I ignored it for the time being.

"You did what you needed to do. What can I do to make you forget it?" I asked, not really thinking about what I was asking.

Instead of answering me, he quickly got on top of me and kissed me. I moaned at the sudden onslaught, but I knew that I wanted this. After all, I did ask him what I could do to make him forget. And so I kissed him back with all of the passion that I had locked up over the years.

When we broke apart, we were both panting. I looked deep into Shikamaru's eyes and all I saw was love. It made me shiver and I became aware of a lot of heat concentrating on my groin. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer.

"Shika... How far do you want to go?" I asked huskily. I saw Shikamaru shiver as well and his eyes rolled back in his head a bit.

"All of the way." He whispered seductively before crashing his lips back to my masked ones. I moaned a bit into the kiss again and let my hands roam across his body. I got down to the hem of his shirt. Without hesitation, I went underneath it and splayed my fingers across his stomach. He must have liked it, if the groan and shudder he gave me was any indication.

I went up a bit further and tweaked his swelling buds. He arched and broke the kiss, gasping as he did so. He looked at me with hooded eyes and I nearly lost it.

"More Kakashi. Please." He begged. I couldn't seem to find a reason not to go farther, so I quickly pulled off his shirt. I was going to go back in for a kiss when Shikamaru rid me of my own shirt in record time. Then he started to reach for my mask. I panicked slightly and tensed. Shikamaru noticed and let his hands fall back to his side. I noticed the hurt look in his eye.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. I shouldn't have done that." He said. I immediately felt bad for panicking.

"It's all right. I have the mask on because I have so many scars around there that it isn't even funny. When I was a child, my mother beat me, usually around the mouth and it scarred. I was tired of people looking at me with pity so I covered it all up." I said. I made sure that Shikamaru was looking at me before I pulled off my mask. Shikamaru gasped and I winced, waiting for rejection. After all, who would want a scarred and broken person in their life?

"Oh Kakashi..." He said and traced the scars with the tip of his fingers. He must have noticed my surprised expression because he gave me a dry smile.

"What, did you think that I would leave you just because of a few scars?" He asked, dry humor evident in his voice. I nodded and he gave me a sad smile.

"Wow. What happened to make you distrust people so much? Have you tried to show someone this part of you and they rejected you?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. I haven't trusted anyone enough to show them this. I haven't loved anyone enough to show them this." I said before I could think about it. Shikamaru widened his eyes at the last statement.

"You... you love me?" He asked. I nodded and he threw his arms around my neck and kissed my bare lips with a fervor that left us both gasping in a matter of seconds. We broke apart for half a second before crashing back together again.

While we were still kissing, I looped my fingers through the loops in his jeans. I didn't wait for a response before I started to pull them down. I broke the kiss to watch what was revealed and was pleasantly surprised when I found out that he didn't have any underwear on.

_'Well, this will save some time.' _I thought. I smirked and saw Shikamaru blush deeply. I looked into his eyes, but he quickly looked away. I laughed slightly and saw him shiver again and his cock twitched. I laughed a bit harder and was surprised to hear Shikamaru whimper.

"What's the matter baby?" I asked sadistically. Shikamaru glared at me, but the lust in his eyes betrayed how horny he was.

"As if you don't know. You want me to beg? Fine. I need your cock shoved up my ass as deep as it can get. I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't stand for a month. I want your cum to fill me to the b-" He said before I kissed him hard. I couldn't help the growl that passed my lips and I bit down on his lip. I soothed any pain away with my tongue.

I quickly shed the rest of my own clothes. Shikamaru settled between my legs and I arched my back when I felt his erection against mine. I lifted my hips a bit against his and he groaned. I didn't know how much more I could take, so I stilled his hips against mine and kissed him quickly.

"If you keep doing that love, I am going to come before I'm even inside of you." I said. Shikamaru nodded. He took my wrist in his hand and popped three of his fingers in his mouth. He was so sexy when he did that that it made me want him even more than I already did.

When I felt that my fingers were sufficiently lubed up, I gently took them out of his mouth. While I circled his entrance with one of my slick fingers, Shikamaru made quick work of my clothes. By the time I was completely naked, I was just starting to push in the finger. It was a good thing he got finished because he started to shake so hard that I didn't think he would be able to get my clothes off.

"Are you okay love?" I asked worriedly. He looked at me and I saw the raw pleasure in their depths. It made me feel alive inside to know that I was causing someone to feel this level of pleasure. It made me feel even better to know that it was Shikamaru that I was pleasuring.

"Kakashi... I NEED MORE!" He exclaimed. I quickly added another finger. He threw his head back and let out a loud moan. I almost came just from that sound. I need him and I needed him NOW! However, I couldn't bring myself to rush it because I knew that it would hurt him.

After a minute of scissoring the muscles inside of him, I added the third and final finger. I saw his eyes scrunch up a bit and the slight grimace on his face. I hated hurting him, but I knew that he wouldn't want me to stop. I started to scissor his muscles even further. Eventually, he started to push back against my fingers and that completely broke my control.

I withdrew my fingers and Shikamaru whimpered at the loss. I spit into my palm and coated my dick as evenly as I could as quickly as I could. I lined the head up to his entrance and bore my weight down on the resistance of his body. It took a bit of working, but I eventually got the head in. Shikamaru whimpered again, but I could hear the slight change of tone and I knew that he was in pain. I stopped all movement and waited until his face relaxed again.

Once I was sure that he was relaxed as he could be, I started again. I had to stop another two times before I finally bottomed out. I stopped again and kissed him. He kissed back eagerly, and I knew that it was to try to provide a distraction. After a minute, he broke off the kiss and looked me in the eye.

"Kakashi, you can move now." He whispered. I nodded and slowly pulled out, moaning as I did so. My eyes slipped closed of their own accord. The friction it caused was amazing and I wanted more. I slowly pushed back in and Shikamaru's muscles clenched around me, almost as if welcoming me back in.

I kept up that slow pace for a bit. When Shikamaru started to push back against me, I quickly blinked open my eyes. I focused on his face.

"Faster! I need more!" He exclaimed, punctuating his sentence by thrusting harder against me, pulling me in even deeper. My eyes rolled back in my skull and I pushed harder against him. Surprisingly, I went in even further.

I immediately started to move faster. Shikamaru moaned at the sudden increase of pace. I started to pound into him, angling myself better so that I could get in as deep as possible on every thrust. To my surprise, Shikamaru arched his back and screamed. I looked at him and he stared back at me with wide eyes. I couldn't stop myself, so when I pushed back in, I saw him clench his eyes shut and groan. He shivered and wrapped his legs around me.

As I thrust into him, I felt his hand move down to his own erection and I felt kinda bad for forgetting to pleasure him as much as I could. I swatted his hand away and replaced it with my own. He jerked against me and started to orgasm. His seed splattered across his chest and my hand. I groaned at the tightening of the muscles surrounding me and couldn't hold back any longer. My essence sprayed inside of Shikamaru and he groaned at the feeling.

I pulled out and collapsed on my back next to him. I felt his cum on my hand start to cool and was assaulted with the curiosity to know what it tasted like. I brought my hand to my lips and licked up the seed on it. To my surprise, it tasted rather sweet and I found that I rather liked it. I felt eyes on me and turned my head to see Shikamaru look at me with a mixture of horror and disgust on his face.

"What? I wanted to see what you tasted like. You taste really good." I said bluntly. Shikamaru blushed and looked away, but he didn't say anything.

After we both caught our breath, Shikamaru started to speak.

"Kakashi, I probably should have told you this before, but I am not going to let you go. Now that I have you, I will do everything in my power to keep you by my side. I am very possessive, so you are not going to be allowed to sleep with anyone else." Shikamaru said. I smiled at that thought. I looked at Shikamaru and grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know that it is a cliché way to end it, but I thought it sounded good. Tell me what you think in a review because, well, I love reviews. They make me very happy.<strong>


End file.
